1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for assembling micro-filter units. Micro-filter units are intended for the filtering of very small quantities of liquids, for example, urine, say in one or two or at most several drop quantities. One such micro-filter comprises a barrel, a plug adapted to be inserted into the barrel, and a filter disc clamped between the barrel and the plug. The invention is directed particularly to an apparatus and method for assembling such micro-filter units.
2. Prior Art
Apparatus is known in the prior art for the filling and capping of bottles and for the loading of ammunition in which the container or cartridge case is advanced from station to station by a suitable indexing mechanism andthe device is programmed to perform one or more operations at each station. None of these apparatuses, except for the indexing and programming mechanisms, both of which are well known and well developed in the art, are capable of being used for assembling the micro-filters with which this invention is concerned.